


Somebody That I Used to Know

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is everyone else in the alternate timelines? </p><p>Cassandra in the Librarian!Jake AU, Jake in the Librarian!Ezekiel AU, and Ezekiel in the Librarian!Cassandra AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody That I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Librarians Kink Meme. Prompt can be found here: http://librarians-kink.livejournal.com/1228.html?thread=2764#t2764
> 
> Prompt was: _The LITs somehow manage to find the other versions of themselves after history gets put back to normal (assuming that they don't cease to exist). Any universe is fine, but I'd really like to see what happens to them in the various crapsack worlds. In Jake's world, where magic is wild, does Cassandra harness it to try and find a cure? Does Jake find his oil company getting priced out by Librarian!Ezekiel using magic as an alternative energy source? In Cassandra's universe, has Ezekiel tried to steal dragon eggs? The possibilities are pretty much endless, and also awesome._
> 
> WARNING: brief reference to trading sexual favors during a business negotiation. I couldn't find an appropriate tag for that.

**Jake the Librarian**

He has seen many terrible things. Eve, dead in his arms, taking a strike meant for him. The Library, vanishing into the ether before he could even scratch the surface of its knowledge. The world, unraveling day by day, succumbing to chaos, war, greed, destruction. 

Jake is haunted, some nights, by one woman. When he does not think of Eve, or the countless victims he has seen gunned down or obliterated by wild magic, he thinks of the redhead. The frail young woman in the center of a stone circle, trying desperately to control the wild magic thrumming around her. 

At first, it had seemed she had done it. Jake had seen the power run through her body, seen her become a conduit for the energies. 

He had dared to hope. 

The energies had consumed her then, burnt her from the inside out. She had died screaming, an explosion of colors and light. It had been beautiful, and terrible. 

And Jake will never, ever forget her. 

 

**Ezekiel the Librarian**

He’s annoyed, when the lawsuit comes across his desk. A document filed by some oil tycoon, complaining about how the alternative energies of magic are unstable and costing the country hundreds of jobs. Nothing Ezekiel’s lawyers can’t handle, or so he thinks. 

The legal drama unfolds, and he’s tied up in red tape for months. It’s ridiculous, so Ezekiel invites the tycoon in for a settlement. Better to put an end to things soon, by throwing however much money he needs to throw at the problem until it goes away. 

The tycoon isn’t the old fat balding man in a sweaty suit Ezekiel was expecting. He’s a young, attractive man with a full head of hair and a swaggering confidence about him. He plays dumb, but it’s clearly an act, Ezekiel caught him examining the painting in the conference room. 

“Remarkable, isn’t it?” Ezekiel asks, nodding at the canvas. 

The oil tycoon shrugs. “If you like fakes.”

Ezekiel knows it’s a fake, he painted it himself. But he’s really damn good at it. It usually takes professional fraud investigators to identify his work. “Really?” he asks, shocked expression firmly in place. 

“Yeah, you can tell, the brushwork here … it’s good, but it’s not legitimate. Someone cheated you.” 

“Well, thank you for that,” Ezekiel sits down at the desk. “Now, we’re both businessmen. Let’s come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

They work out terms. Ezekiel will keep his company out of Oklahoma and Texas for the next three years. That will be sufficient time for the man to downsize his company and give his employees time to find alternative avenues of employment. After those three years, Ezekiel’s company will move in, and likely take over everything.

The tycoon also goes down on him, which is a surprise to Ezekiel at first, because he’s usually pretty good at reading these kinds of things and the tycoon slipped right under his radar. Still, Ezekiel isn’t about to turn down an offer like that from someone as attractive as the tycoon. An extra year in exchange for the tycoon on his knees under the conference table is a trade Ezekiel is willing to make. 

“Hope to see you again in three years,” Ezekiel says, grinning as he zips up his pants. “I could use a man with local knowledge to head up my new branches.”

The tycoon says nothing, just signs the documents, nods at Ezekiel, and leaves, without making eye contact. 

 

**Cassandra the Librarian**

“And, lastly, my lady, the final judgment of the day: the thief.”

“Oi!” the man – no, he is hardly more than a boy, really – snaps as Lamia shoves him to his knees before Cassandra. “Innocent until proven guilty, yeah?”

“You were found with my books in your bag. Do you claim innocence of this crime?” Cassandra asks. 

The thief pales. “Um … yeah … see … the thing about that is …”

Lamia is already readying her blade, the blade she used to kill Du Lac. Cassandra is not fond of summary executions, but they have become a necessary evil in these desperate times. Those who follow the rules may live; those who disobey and threaten the safety of the group may not. 

“So, you are a thief. And a good one, to get past my barriers. Who sent you?”

The thief hangs his head. “The dragons.”

Lamia hisses, blade inches from the boy’s neck. 

Cassandra waves her back. “So, you know where they are. You know their fortresses.”

“Well, yes …” the thief blinks at her. 

“Do you know where they keep their eggs?” Cassandra asks.

Lamia gasps. “My lady!”

“If you wish to live among the last of humanity, you must win back our trust. Steal three dragon eggs and bring them back here, unharmed, and you may rejoin us. If you return empty handed, you will be killed at the gates.”

The thief leaves, babbling thanks, promising to return laden with dragon eggs. 

“He shall not succeed, my lady,” Lamia says, as the thief vanishes across the blasted landscape.

“Perhaps not,” Cassandra shrugs. “But he might.”

A burnt and blackened skeleton is dropped at the gates two weeks later. 

Cassandra has the remains buried. Thief or not, he deserves that much at least.


End file.
